


Misdirection: a Manipulation of Interest

by Jethro



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethro/pseuds/Jethro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Spencer Reid loves studying and performing magic for small audiences but what if the life he is living is a Magic Show put on for the FBI? What happens when his teammates find out?</p>
<p>Spencer / JJ Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdirection: a Manipulation of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fic, so this may take a while to get into the groove of writing and posting new chapters.
> 
> Please review! ideas, suggestions welcome! Constructive rather than negative appreciated!

**LATE NOVEMBER 2005**

**SPENCER**

The crowd is on their feet yelling during overtime.  The Washington Redskins are tied with the San Diego Chargers after the Chargers surged during the fourth quarter. Drew Brees, Quarterback for the Chargers has just completed a 24 yard pass to Antonio Gates.

 

“C’mon what the FUCK was that?” JJ yells.

 

You have a bewildered look on your face as you look at the blonde bombshell to your right. How could such language come from such stellar beauty. She turns to look at you and you feel like she is gazing into your soul but you can’t turn away. Her Azure Blue eyes have so much passion you can’t help but stare at her; You want to tell her how beautiful she is but can’t say anything.

 

“Spence?” She asks. You mumble incomprehensible. “Spence?” she asks again. The corners of your mouth start curling up like the Cheshire Cat. But then the ground starts shaking as you hear “Spence!”

 

You wake up from your deep slumber. You can’t tell where you are at first as your eyes try to adjust. “Hey sleepyhead, we’re pulling into the hangar” JJ says. If only you could wake up to that voice every morning you think to yourself.

 

Now you realize that you were dreaming about the date you had with the blonde goddess named Jennifer ‘JJ’ Jareau. You start packing your chess set and books back into your go bag when a picture falls out of one of your books. You try to quickly pick it up before anyone see it, luckily it fell face down.

 

But Morgan snatches it up before you can grab it. “Thanks Morgan” you say as you reach your right hand out to him expectantly. Except Morgan saw how quickly you went after the Photo as it fell from the book. Instinctively he turns it around and looks at it. His expression is one that does not bode well for you. “Hey guys! Look what Pretty Boy uses as a bookmark!”

 

At that everyone stops what they’re doing and looks as Morgan shows the team the photo. Your cheeks and ears start to burn as you blush crimson. “Morgan, No! Please just give it back to me” you plead as you reach for it. No dice. You look up but only search one of your team mate’s faces. You see a shocked and flushed face that is full of questions since it is a pic of her. The candid picture of JJ you took as you picked her up for your date when you took her to the Washington Redskins game a few weeks ago. But she had asked you to not show anyone since she didn’t like how she looked in it. Even though you had thought she looked gorgeous in it.

 

“I didn’t know you and JJ were ‘intimate.” Morgan teases. You just snatch the picture from Morgan and push past your teammates to your pale blue 50s Volvo waiting. You don’t even say good bye as you head out of the lot. You drive back to your apartment so you can calm down by engrossing yourself in a novel. At least that’s what you want your team mates to think since you are really private and would rather let them believe their assumptions are correct. As well as that their profiling skills are top notch; they are all top notch profilers excluding JJ but not as good as they think they are

 

You park the Volvo that used to be your mom’s in the parking lot of the apartment that your team knows about. You even go inside your apartment  in case someone is watching. You shower and change. as you’re showering, you stand up straight, pull your shoulders backward and stand ‘like a man’ as some would say. You then pull the false floorboard in your walk-in closet out and type in your passcode into the hidden keypad. Then the wall farthest from the door pops forward half of an inch. you pull the wall open and see your hidden closet.

 

The wall to your left is lined with custom three piece suits with a few tuxedos.The wall to your right is lined with custom dress shirts, polo shirts, as well as a cabinet to which you can not see it contents. The far wall has your accessories, shoes, hats, canes, belts, cuff links, tie holders, pocket watches, pens, wallets, socks, etc. And you just smile thinking about being able to wear these clothes that make you feel better about yourself because they feel and look great on you but aren’t flashy. no pinstripe suits, no flashy colors, all subdued and classy. So classy in fact they could be in Gentleman’s Quarterly magazine.

 

You pick your Oxford Blue three piece suit to change into. You love the way it falls on your body, not like those baggy sweater vests you usually wear. Too bad you only wear these custom suits when you need to blow off some steam you think to yourself. But then you think that with everything that has been going on and it being the weekend that you will make a trip to Atlantic City for the weekend.

 

**JJ**

 

“Well that was rude” Morgan says.

 

“and you wonder why Morgan?” you reply back with a hint of a snarl.

 

“Yeah, I actually do” Morgan says back not understanding why JJ is being hostile.

 

“Why do you tease and pick on Spence so much? I mean is your ego that big that besides sleeping with half of the co-eds in D.C. you need to put down Spence? He may be socially awkward but he is the nicest person I have met.” You throw back at him. You can’t help but have a soft spot for him. Sure the pic is a little embarassing but Spence meant no harm since he thought he would be the only one seeing it.

 

“Is there something I should know JJ? you seem to be sticking up for him pretty hard right now” Said Morgan while he was wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“That’s enough, turn in your reports and come back Monday by 11 since we got back so late tonight” said Hotch. Everyone got off the jet quickly but Hotch stopped JJ before she did.

 

“What’s Up Hotch?” you ask

 

“Is there something I should know JJ? I’m not supporting Morgan’s behavior but he isn’t the only one who noticed you sticking up for Reid more than usual.” Hotch replied.

 

“I’m just so tired of how far Morgan goes. Yea Spence is socially awkward but I don’t think this level and or amount of teasing will help Spence. I think it actually slows his progression to become less awkward. Not to mention driving him into being more of a hermit than he already is. I mean he plays chess with Gideon outside of the office sometimes, Spence and I grab a meal and or coffee a few times a month but besides that who else does he hang out with? As far as we know he shuts himself up in that apartment reading, goes to school to get more degrees and probably plays chess at Dupont Circle.” You tell Hotch.

 

“I think it’s good to tease and heckle your teammates from time to time, keeps everyone on their toes as well as their ‘thick skin’ that is needed when we go in the field - ” Hotch was replying before being interrupted

 

“But that’s the thing, it’s everyday, multiple times a day to the point that Spencer is withdrawing from the team, haven’t you noticed he participates less when we brainstorm, that he doesn’t involve himself in personal conversations in the break room, etc?" You ask Hotch.

 

“I’ll look into JJ but I gotta get back to Haley, good night and sorry about being dismissive but during our chat alone Haley has called twice. Have a good weekend” Hotch said as he debarked the Jet.

 

Great, now I’m frustrated and everyone else is fine you think to yourself. You go straight to your office in the bullpen, finish your paperwork, turn it in, lock your office, and walk past your co workers not even giving them the chance to talk. You wanna go talk to Spence, he always knows what to say to comfort you.

 

You hop in your Chevy Tahoe and head over to his place, smiling when you see his quirky but cute Blue Volvo. You’re about to buzz his apartment when the front doors to the apartment open. A tall, lean man in an oxford blue three piece suit walks hurriedly out watching only a few feet in front of him not noticing he had let a jaw dropping blond into the apartment building.

 

You think to yourself, that’s weird, a man that tall and skinny must have custom made suits by a tailor, and those dress shoes must cost more than her truck payment! What is that guy doing in Spence’s building? Spence doesn't live in a ghetto area but he certainly doesn't live an area where people can afford custom made suits. You look out the lobby to look for the man but he is gone. You take the stairs to Spence's floor thinking a little exercise will help with your frustration. You get to his door and knock. While waiting you start humming Photograph by Nickelback. You knock again and start to sing along.

 

_And this is where I grew up. I think the present owner fixed it up. I never knew we’d ever went without. The second floor is hard for sneaking out._

 

I wonder if he’s engrossed in some novel about knights and chivalry again you think to yourself. That would explain why he seems to always hold open doors for women, also those times he bows and twirls his hand while doing so. He is so quirky but it’s cute.

 

_And this is where I went to school. Most of the time had better things to do. Criminal record says I broke in twice. I must have done it half a dozen times._

 

You knock harder this time, when there is no answer you call him. no answer. call him again. no answer again. hmmm, must want to be alone. Poor Spence, Morgan must have really got underneath your skin on the jet. You send him a text saying you tried him at his apartment and would like to get brunch this weekend. You exit and walk to your car to head home.

 

**Spencer**

 

While exiting your apartment building you make yourself look like you’re focused only about 10 feet ahead of you on the floor since you don’t want anyone to recognize you. Not that they would in a custom made three piece suit, a cane tucked in pit of of your left arm, a Fedora that matches perfectly with your Suit and tie combination. Not to mention you tied your necktie into an edeity knot, which was made famous by the character merovingian in ‘The Matrix Reloaded’ and you hope someone recognizes the knot so you can explain it is an edeity knot and not a Merovingian knot.

 

You don’t look around so as to avoid eye contact to avoid recognition by any one. Though you do keep situational awareness as best you can with your head looking down. You notice a blonde at the keypad to your left looking to be buzzed in by one of the tenants. She even looks to be about JJ’s height and you think you can smell her aroma of eucalyptus but it can’t be. She’s probably out shooting darts at a bar with the team unwinding by hustling the locals.

 

You walk brisk enough to not be paid any attention but not enough to work up a sweat to feel uncomfortable. 7 blocks comes quickly and you come upon private parking garage. You walk up to your Hummer H1 Alpha, get in and start it up. You love this truck but know you wouldn’t have picked this truck unless it helped keep people unaware of who he really is. You can’t have some of your secrets revealed yet, it could ruin your plans for the future. You hear one of your phones go off, it’s the clone of your ‘work’ phone. You see JJ is trying to reach you, but you have your real phone on a model train in your apartment. you even used an old desktop as a timer with some of your programming skills learned from your days at Caltech. The model train moves to different areas of your apartment to show that it moves during the day but stays in the bedroom at night so if Garcia were to track you it would like you slept in on the weekend and spent most of the rest of the time reading and or possibly watching some sci-fi on tv.

 

With your eidetic memory, the time being late evening and it being winter there is little to no traffic on your way to Atlantic City. you feel elated being here finally able to go back to your roots but saddened just a tinge since these casinos have nothing on those back in your hometown of Las Vegas.

 

You feel like there are too little casinos here since you can’t ‘Casino Hop’. Back in Vegas you could win a couple hundred thousand and move onto to another Casino to avoid being blacklisted. But here in Atlantic city there aren’t even 15 casino resorts and they are smaller so it’s harder to get lost in the crowd and or visit a casino multiple times in a night just gambling in different ways.

 

You get a room and decide to not the casinos tonight. Sleep calling your name more than taunting alpha males by beating them at Poker.

 

**JJ**

 

Your drive home is uneventful except for falling asleep at a red light and getting honked at by the jerk in the lifted truck behind you. You go home, take a long hot shower to wash away the grime and stress of the last case. when you step out you think of Spence. You hope he is coping well. Especially after only about a week ago Elle had been held hostage by a schizophrenic and he entered the train unarmed without a vest. He had to do a sleight of hand trick convincingly enough that the schizophrenic wouldn’t shoot him and or the hostages. She couldn’t imagine being in his shoes.

 

After a while you want to call him again to make sure he is ok but didn’t want to wake him up in case he is asleep. You drift off to sleep wondering about Spence. Has he ever had a girlfriend? what would be like to kiss him? Is he a virgin? If he isn’t, how many women has he laid? What would it be like to be with a genius?

 

Spencer Reid is on top of you, kissing your neck and jawline all the while you’re begging him to stop teasing you. He smiles a grin that you think looks too much like Morgan’s but then you start to hear ‘Thong Song’ by Sisqo. That’s not right, you don’t want to hear that song for your first time with Spence.

 

Then you wake up and not just in your dream do you hear ‘Thong Song’. It’s Morgan calling you. With a light growl you answer “Agent Jareau”

 

“G’mornin Blondie” Morgan teasingly replied.

 

“You better have a damn good reason for waking me up Morgan” You snap at him.

 

“Still mad I see, well I’m here at Reid’s and was hoping to pick him up so he can be my wingman with these two honies I picked up at the club last night. I wanna make sure he loses his virginity at some time. And Katya has this thing for egg heads while her twin Natalya is most definitely into me” Morgan said and you can only imagine how big his cheshire grin really is.

 

“He didn’t answer last night, probably couldn’t go to sleep last night after your teasing session and only fell a sleep a couple of hours ago. And you know how he is about physical contact he probably won’t even shake either of their hands especially if they are the type of girls you go home with; let alone sleep with one of them. Leave him be and let me sleep for christ sakes!” and you flip your phone closed ending the call.

 

You’re so mad you decide to try to take a shower to see if that will calm you down and let you go back to sleep. No dice, you curse Morgan for waking you up before noon when you really wanted to sleep in. You go the kitchen and start cooking oatmeal and add fresh blueberries. One of your favorite meals of the day is breakfast because it’s the best tasting meal of the day and it’s just as healthy as the rest of your meals throughout the day. You then to decide to go for a run while finishing up your breakfast.

 

You go put on some Sweatpants, a sweatshirt, windbreaker, beanie and gloves to keep you run while you warm. You go outside to stretch and get used to the chilly climate Washington D.C. offers in the winter time. You then pull out your ipod and earbuds and start playing your running playlist. You decide to just run spontaneously, not in a circuit since you really wanna blow off some steam.

 

When you start to get winded you finally start paying attention to what area of washington D.C. you are in. You’re in Spence’s neighborhood, you’re wondering if you subconsciously jogged here or if was random ending up here. Too bad you don’t believe in coincidences. It’s almost two so you decide to try calling on the genius knowing if he sleeps in any more he prolly won’t sleep till Monday night with as much as an insomniac as he could be.

 

You entered his code on the keypad of the front of his apartment. Again you start singing another song,

 

_I sent out on a narrow way many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road. But i got lost a time or two. Wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn’t see how every sign pointed straight to you._

 

You ring again and keep singing to yourself,

 

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Other who broke my heart they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true. That God bless the broken road. That led me straight to you._

 

You ring a third time but can’t help think that something is off. You stop by Spence’s enough to know if you have stopped by twice and Morgan once in the past 12 hours that one of those time he should have at least responded. You give Spence the benefit of the doubt saying he deserves some privacy.

 

But now you realize you’re about 12 miles from home with no car, little money and would rather not bother one of your teammate’s for a ride home especially if it was Morgan.

 

**Spencer**

 

You wake up around one thirty in the afternoon feeling rested but still irked by Morgan. it doesn’t help having to wear a ‘mask’ you think to yourself. you wonder if it would be easier to be yourself with the team. But you think that you wouldn’t be able to fulfill the biggest reason as to why you joined the BAU in the first place for.

 

To make the best of things you decide to what Garcia would call ‘Pamper yourself’. You arrange for a private room in the spa to get a full body massage. You hope one of the ladies doesn’t try to solicit you for a ‘happy ending’ like that one time he decided to get a massage while on a case. Talk about a bad idea, he had to live with Morgan busting his chops for over a week

 

After hours of massage you feel great except you are starving, you should have remember to eat beforehand. You stop by a steakhouse and enjoy your large meal that the waitress can’t believe such a skinny man could eat all of that. You stretch your legs out on the boardwalk afterwards to let your food settle before unleashing the volley of fun you’re going to have.

 

You go back to your room and put on your dashing three piece suit and start to hit the casinos. The fun part is you’re not gambling for financial gain but to really exercise brain while being able to almost be an alternate persona. But the thought of an alternate persona is depressing considering that is mostly wrong. that Dr. Spencer Reid is an alternate persona and Mr. Spencer Reid is the real persona. Sure they share the same morals but their personalities are so different. The Doctor is reserved, timid, shy, in most essences an introvert to the tee. Whereas the Mister is not an extravert to the tee, he is much more confident and sure of himself.

 

In order to not get blacklisted you cap your profits at around a hundred grand at each of 5 different casinos. At this point you could keep going on to other casinos but you start noticing a group of large individuals that seem to be watching you and have followed you to a third straight casino in a row in which the casinos are not related and or owned by relatives. At this point you would rather not get into any sort of scuffle with 5 unsavory looking characters. You decide to lose them. You throw twenty thousand dollars in chips into the air and there is a frenzy. You lose them, go to your room collect your belongings and check out. The cute Filipino concierge is confused as to why you are checking out of the hotel at nine at night and why you’re willing to pay for the night even if you’re not sleeping in it.

 

You decide to head back to D.C. so as to not push your luck and you haven’t played chess at the Dupont Circle in a while. You still want to blow some steam so you might just ‘dress up’ nice and be hidden in plain sight. With the help of some prosethics, new nose at the least, a good amount of makeup, contacts, wig and fake facial hair will nicely do the trick as well an ensemble from your hidden closet.

 

Once home you put your three piece suit in a garment bag in the hidden closet to take to the cleaners sometime later in the week and set out to choose your ‘costume’ for tomorrow. Then you shower, change and fall into a nice deep sleep. Once again dreaming of a certain blonde blue eyed  member of the opposite sex.

 

**JJ**

 

Not wanting to walk home in the winter of D.C. you resigned yourself to take public transportation back home. Luckily you had enough money to take a cab and a bus back home. Once home you showered and ate quickly. Then called Spence wondering where he was at, if Morgan had told Penelope like she think Morgan had then Spence’s at the moment preferred solitude might not be safe. Silently cursing Spence for not answering,  she was hoping for him to answer so she could head Penelope off at the pass but it wasn’t looking that good for Spence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning you decide that if Spence doesn’t answer his phone that you’re going to use the spare key he gave you in case of an emergency like no one has heard from him for like a week or needing a place to crash.

 

You wait until one in the afternoon and call him three times in a row, on the third and final call you leave him a voice mail stating that you are on your way and that if he doesn’t call you back before she gets there that she is going into his apartment to check for survivors.

 

The drive over was short and uneventful. This time you didn’t fall asleep at a red light and get honked at for not going when it turned green. You arrived at Spence’s apartment for the third time this weekend and you easily could tell that his Volvo had not moved a solitary inch. Using the keys Spence entrusted you with you let yourself into his apartment. you’re amazed, amused and thrown off by how much the decor hads changed since the last time you were in his apartment which you can’t remember too well.

 

There was a model train on track on the floor that ran from the kitchen on one side of his apartment to the bedroom on the opposite side of his apartment. On top of that his books were in pristine arrangement not looking like he had spent the weekend in his living room reading. You call out to Spence a few times and hear some sheets rustling from behind the bedroom door. You hope that he isn’t in bed with another woman for both of your sakes, talk about embarassing.

 

You knock and call out to Spence to try to give him some warning. no response. You try again and hear what might be contrued as ‘come in’, so you do. and luckily there are no other women but yourself in Spence’s room. But you can tell Spence is completely nude under that sheet of his because his buttocks are hanging out


End file.
